Roleplaying
by ed-sama
Summary: Traduction d'une fic éponyme de the go-to guy. Iku, décida Dojo, était plus dangereuse que tout le MBC réuni. T pour des références sexuelles.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le manga et cette histoire. Seule la traduction m'appartient. Merci !

Traduction :

Mot de l'auteur : Ce couple a vraiment besoin de plus d'amour, alors j'ai ajouté cette petite fic au mélange déjà existant. J'espère ne pas avoir fait de personnages OOC… Enjoy !

Mot du traducteur : J'ai adoré cette fic en la lisant, si bien que je me suis dit : "Pourquoi n'en ferais-je pas profiter à mes compatriotes ne parlant pas anglais ?". J'ai donc demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur : **the go to-guy**qui me l'a très gentiment donnée ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture 3 !

* * *

Comment elle avait réussi à les faire sortir de base ? Dojo n'en avait aucune idée (il soupçonnait Komaki d'avoir aidé la jeune femme) Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa femme se trouvait en face de lui en tenue de raid complète (y compris le casque) l'encourageant à en faire de même. Dojo secoua la tête et dit fermement « non ». Iku lui tira alors la langue.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suppose que cela pourrait être amusant, argument-a-t-elle, et puis tout le monde fait ça.

- Et par tout le monde, tu veux dire…

- Tezuka et Shibasaki ! »

Iku se stoppa sur ces paroles. Un sourire de plus en plus fière apparu sur ses lèvres. Dojo senti une migraine arriver, sentiment pas totalement désagréable lorsqu'il était causé par sa femme. Etre marié durant cinq ans avec lui, lui permettait d'avoir cet impact sui lui.

Bien qu'elle soit naïve, Dojo aimait Iku et il ne voudrait la changer pour rien au monde. Il du cependant se concentrer pour comprendre la proposition que lui faisait Iku.

« Je refuse de… De faire un jeu de rôle. » Déclara Dojo tout en savourant les derniers mots. Iku fronça les sourcils, avança sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'air si mignonne que Dojo faillit craquer. Mais il tint bon en imaginant combien il aurait l'air ridicule avec son uniforme.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Chouina Iku en agitant les bras tout en tenant l'uniforme de Dojo. Son ridicule mari.

« Nous aurions l'air ridicule ! »

Sa migraine s'était définitivement installée, et c'était une grosse migraine. Tellement énorme qu'on pouvait voir une veine apparaitre sur le front de Dojo.

« Et ? Contrecarra Iku. Tu as toujours l'air ridicule ! Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude !

- Surveille tes manières, idiote !

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes mariés ! Je peux dire ce que je veux, espèce de brute ! » En disant cela, Iku laissa tomber les vêtements en un tas désordonné par terre. Elle se retourna dans un accès de colère, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec les joues rouges de colère enfantine. Dojo la regarda un moment.

Cela représentait-il autant pour elle ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'il lui suffisait de faire cette tête pour qu'il ne lui refuse rien ? Dojo se mordilla la lèvre, une vague de culpabilité le submergea. Il l'avait blessée, et maintenant il ne pouvait rien faire. Il poussa un long soupir et se pencha pour ramasser la tenue de combat déjà bien usée. Après avoir ramassé le haut, Dojo se retourna et quitta la chambre pour se changer.

Il rata le sourire triomphant d'Iku.

XXX

Dojo grogna tout en réajustant le col de son uniforme, regrettant déjà sa réaction. Iku sourit et prit les choses en charge.

« Très bien ! Commençons ! »

Dojo leva les yeux au ciel mais se tut pendant qu'Iku se frotta le menton, perdue dans ses pensées. Dojo attendit quelques secondes tout en écoutant le monologue de la jeune femme.

« Non… Cela pourrait fonctionner… Peut-être qu'on pourrait…

- Ne me dis pas, l'interrompit Dojo les yeux écarquillés par la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, que tu n'as pas prévu d'idée ?! »

Le silence embarrassé d'Iku lui répondit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

« Idiote ! Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que je m'habille si tu n'avais rien prévu ?!

- Eh bien, excuse-moi d'avoir d'essayer de sortir des sentiers battus ! Je pensais que nous nous comprendrions et qu'on avancerait. »

Le couple se regardait, fumant, jusqu'au moment où Dojo se racla la gorge.

« Nous pourrions, commença-t-il les joues brulantes, prétendre que je viens de te sauver d'un raid. »

Iku y réfléchit un petit moment, puis décida de marcher dans son jeu.

« Oh, instructeur Dojo, dit-elle d'une petite voix, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé du grand et méchant MBC

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu _Instructeur _Dojo ? Nous sommes au même rang maintenant, qui est d'ailleurs ton dernier, tu sais. Ou as-tu oublié ?

Iku tira les poignards éblouissant de son mari. Dojo préféra ravaler ses états d'âme (et sa fierté) pour préserver le bonheur d'Iku.

« Euh, ce n'était pas un problème Iku. » Dit Dojo tout en maudissant son manque d'improvisation.

Iku resta silencieuse, le regardant avec espoir. Dojo se tortura le cerveau pour essayer de trouver la bonne réponse.

« Je pourrais, euh, le refaire, euh, n'importe quand.

- Oh, c'était si héroïque ! » Cria Iku comme une fangirl ivre.

Dojo grogna presque à cause de son jeu exagéré, mais réussit en quelque sorte à se retenir.

« Je vous suis siiiiii reconnaissante ! »

Iku étreint fort son mari pour joindre le geste à la parole. Dojo lui rendit son étreinte tout en en profitant. D'habitude Dojo n'aimait pas les étreintes : ils mettaient juste en lumière sa petitesse, et il était bien au courant de ses problèmes de taille, merci quand même. Mais il réalisa que cela ne le dérangeait pas lorsque ceux-ci venaient d'Iku. En fait, il appréciait réellement cela (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais). Cela lui rappelait une jeune fille, dans une librairie, voulant arrêter l'injustice régnante.

Iku se sépara de lui, coupant ainsi le fil de pensée de Dojo. Elle baissa les yeux vers son mari.

« N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour vous remercier ? »

Comme l'avait prévu Dojo, tout ceci devenait ridicule. Mais il continua par souci pour sa femme.

« Euh, ce n'est pas nécessaire Iku. Cela fait partie de mon travail. »

Sa femme commença à le caresser.

« Oh, non, j'insiste, dit-elle avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard

- Et, euh, qu'as-tu en tête ?

- Je ne sais pas… dit Iku en le tirant vers la chambre, mais je crois bien avoir une idée. »

XXX

« Descendez ! » Cria Dojo à son équipe, que le MBC tentait de tuer.

Iku, Tezuka et Komaki couvrirent leur tête afin de se protéger de la poussière qui tombait des murs. Debout, l'équipe brossa leurs uniformes et continua leur chemin. Tezuka, couvrant l'arrière, remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il plissa les yeux.

« Iku, quelle est cette tâche sur le dos de ton équipement ? demanda-t-il curieux. C'est juste à l'arrière de ta jambe. »

Iku et Dojo se figèrent, provocant la chute de Komaki et Tezuka. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, se maudissant de n'être pas plus prudent. Il ne serait pas difficile pour leurs compagnons de résoudre le mystère.

« Oh. OH. » Dit Tezuka en réalisant.

Komaki s'ébroua et sourit sciemment, mais ne dit rien.

« Ce n'est pas important pour le moment ! Aboya Dojo en essayant de les focaliser sur autre chose, n'importe quoi d'autre. Continuez d'avancer ! »

Ils avaient peu progressé, avançant peu à peu, lorsque Komaki murmura à l'oreille d'Iku :

« Quand tout cela sera fini, vous pourriez, peut-être, emprunter le Kâma-Sûtra. Plaisanta-t-il faisant virer Iku au rouge tomate

- Komaki ! Cria Dojo. J'ai entendu ! »

Son ami rit, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire à Shibasaki ! » Chuchota Iku à Tezuka qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer en regardant avec lassitude le fusil dans la main d'Iku.

« Bien »

Iku tourna et garda son regard en avant, ignorant les pensées de Tezuka.

_En uniforme ? C'est pas une mauvaise idée..._ Pensa Tezuka, tout en prenant en note mentalement d'utiliser cette idée plus tard.


End file.
